Next Roleplay: Seventh Twilight War (FreeJoin. Please feel free to enter)
Eighteen years before present-day, the Shadow and Light Realms got into another one of their many arguments. The two dimensions have never liked each other, though they have been able to tolerate each other for a few years at a time. But now, they're at it again. And this time, two other Realms have joined in the conflict. Aiding the Light Realm is the innovative and intelligent Wind Realm. On the other side, helping the Shadow Realm, is one of the two main superpowers of the Elemental Realms; the industrial and powerful Earth Realm. Also, because of how easy it is to access, the battlefield will be none other than the lush, beautiful, evil-infested Mobius! Hooray, collateral damage!! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be orphaned? If you pay any attention whatsoever to ZeroPath's continuity, you already know the answers.... Characters Dark Powers Those who are working with/for the Shadow and/or Earth Realms. *Anbu Nightwing - King of the Shadow Realm (ZeroPath) *Violet Nightwing - Queen of the Shadow Realm (ZeroPath) *Shadow Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Geo Subrock - King of the Earth Realm (ZeroPath) *Terra Subrock - Queen of the Earth Realm (ZeroPath) *Earth Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Xenosix and Halfxenos *Queen White Tip and the Raptorans Shimmer Those who are working with/for the Light and/or Wind Realms. *Solar Lightbeam - King of the Light Realm (ZeroPath) *Aurora Lightbeam - Queen of the Light Realm (ZeroPath) *Light Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Vent Atmos - King of the Wind Realm (ZeroPath) *Aria Atmos - Queen of the Wind Realm (ZeroPath) *Wind Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Queen Frostless of the Ice Realm *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Pherix Blizten (Venom) Mobians The Mobians who don't like that these people are using their world as a battlefield. *Link the Echidna (ZeroPath) *Terra the Ferret (ZeroPath) *Orochimaru the White Snake (ZeroPath) *Nagato the Echidna (ZeroPath) *Konan the Hedgehog (ZeroPath) *Yahiko the Tiger (ZeroPath) *Arch the Archeoptryx *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) *Melahk the Gelert (Venom, was three at the time) *Shimato the Husky (Venom) (The wife of Pherix) *Naba the Husky (Venom) (Pherix's year old son) Bystanders/Collateral Damage Those who are not directly linked to the war, but might be effected by its outcome. *Shade "Tendril" Nightwing (ZeroPath) *Terron "Quake" Subrock (ZeroPath) *Pyra "Inferna" Fireheart (ZeroPath) *Aero "Cyclone" Atmos (ZeroPath) *Lumina "Flare" Lightbeam (ZeroPath) *Chingtahl the Two tailed Halfbreed (Teen, Darkstorm and Kirara's soon to be dead daughter) *Bakuustorm (A newborn at the time) Neutral Those who are part of the war, but only for their own gain. *Senso the Ferret (ZeroPath) *Fiona Fox Rules *Stay on topic. *No sexual activity. This is a war, not a whorehouse. *Don't make your character the hero. There are no heroes in this war. *If the backstory of one of your characters doesn't fit with the plot, don't make them join the war. It will only screw up your characters' history. *Godmodding will '''NOT '''be tolerated. *Anyone caught breaking any of these rules will be given '''ONE '''warning, and their rule-breaking post will be deleted. If you do it again, you're out of the roleplay for good. I don't do many Free-Joins, so don't make me think they're a bad idea. *Do not appear randomly. Your characters must have a good reason to be there. Roleplay Chapter One: Interdimensional Feuds Darkstorm:zzzzzzzzz A sharp knock sounded from the front door of Darkstorm's mansion on Mobius. Darkstorm:(Goes and Answers, his dog tags jingle) Ya? Standing just outside the door is a small company of soldiers in darkly colored uniforms. The head soldier, effortlessly carrying the weight of a seemingly oversized sword on his back, spoke up first. "Good evening, sir," the soldier began formally, "My company is searching for a suitable location in which to set up a temporary military base." Darkstorm: Come on in trooper, (Opens the door wider) Tell me who is your Commander? "Thank you, sir," the soldier replied as the rest of the soldiers began filing into the mansion, "We were sent by Lord Anbu Nightwing, king of the Shadow Realm. Other companies have also been sent into nearby cities for the same purpose." Darkstorm: And your enemy? "The Light Realm. And we have heard that the Wind Realm may be joining their side this time around." Darkstorm:(My people have allied with the Wind Realm) Shame *Activates silent alarm* anything I can do? "Some food and a place to set up a temporary base are all we need at the moment," he said, unaware that the Wind Realm was now sending soldiers there. Darkstorm:(Gets up and Pulls out Plasma Rifle) DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET ON THE GROUND!! Three dark Elite Guards appear and Aim rifles The soldiers stopped what they were doing, then looked at Darkstorm. After a brief moment, they burst into laughter. "Do you really think you can take on an entire company of Shadow Realm soldiers alone? On a moonless night?!" the head soldier said, drawing his massive sword, "Our powers double at night, and triple when the moon cannot be seen. You are in no position to attack an entire company of us." The Apocalypse Realm Army appear behind their Dark Lord The soldier laughed again and swung his blade in the direction of the army. Hundreds of blades of shadow began flying out of nowhere, all heading right for the army. Darkstorm: MOON LIGHT SHEILD (Blight purr moon light sheilds him and his troops) The company began charging at the Apocalypse Army, then stopped suddenly when a strong gust of wind started up. Pale light began to shine down on the mansion. The soldiers looked up, surprised at the sudden light, and saw that the wind was quickly blowing the clouds out from in front of the moon. Darkstorm: Bout time (Opens Fire on the Shadow Realmers) The Shadow Realm soldiers, slightly weakened from the sudden appearance of the moon, attempted to continue the fight. It did not last long, however, when Wind Beings began dropping from the sky, landing behind and inside the ranks of the Shadow Beings, scattering them. Darkstorm:(Electricutes the leader) Tell your king that he is faced with war against all halfbreeds The soldier pulled himself away from Darkstorm, then called the order to retreat. Him and the rest of the company of soldiers all shrank into the remaining shadows, vanishing instantly. Darkstorm: Wind Trooper, tell your king I wish to speak with him now "Understood," the soldier replied with a nod. He turned and launched himself into the air, flying off in the direction they'd come from. The rest of the soldiers stayed behind, awaiting orders. Two Female Soldiers flirt with two Wind Troops. Being soldiers, the two men grinned and flirted back a little. After some time, the other soldier returned with another Wind Being in tow. "You requested an audience with me?" Vent Atmos asked Darkstorm. Darkstorm: We need more troops, I think it is time that you met my baby sister (Readies a rift) your son, should we bring him "No, we should not," Vent replied, "He is two, he is nowhere near ready to be brought into a war." Darkstorm: You say that now (Grabs his Leather Jacket) Ready? Vent turned to his soldiers scattered throughout the front yard of the mansion. "You will all remain here," he ordered, "Stay alert and defend this mansion to your last breath. Am I understood?" "Yes, my lord!" the soldiers shouted in unison, standing at attention. "Good," Vent replied, turning to Darkstorm again, "Let us be off, then." Darkstorm:(Opens the rift and runs in) The Two Girls Go and make some food for the troops. While they did that, the soldiers began talking amongst themselves, coming up with plans for how they will keep watch throughout the night. Once they had decided on the shifts they would take, most of the soldiers went inside while the rest took up positions around the house and on the roof and balconies. ((I'm going to put this on pause. We need more people for this to become a successful roleplay - Zero)) (((Ok but may I suggest that we add some kick ass music also Skype hates me-Darkest))) ((I'll think about that. And if I do decide to start putting music in, I'll be the one to do it. No offense or anything, but I don't really want to see any death metal on my Roleplay -Zero))